


The Returned

by HeroineOfLight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, The Returned/Suoernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroineOfLight/pseuds/HeroineOfLight
Summary: Mary Winchester returns shocking both Sons and having to adjust to her new life not long after her return, John Winchester shows up to now with both parents back will the Boys be able to catch up on long lost time with they're parents or will things be more complicated than they thought? Based on Season 12





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:Mom's Return

Dean was shocked that his and Sam's mother was back from the dead how the heck did Amara managed to pull this off.He thought she had been kidding when she said she was God's sister but apparently not. His Mom was back and he wasn't dreaming.

 

After reassuring his Mom who he was, he escorted her back to the car and let her have her moment with the car it was strange seeing her talk to the car even more strange finding out Mary and John made love in the back seat of it.

 

Dean offered to take his Mom to a local Diner she looked like she might be hungry "Are you kidding me?I am wearing a nightgown let's go through the drive through that will be much better I want a Turkey Club Combo".

 

Dean smirked Mom was more like Sam than she let on and he ordered her food for her and ordered himself something to a Cheeseburger Combo.He drives them back to the Bunker "I know it's not your normal home but it's safe, and we live here and have all our needs and wants it's the closest thing to home".Mary smiled she actually liked the place.

 

But she hadn't expected them to be Hunters when she came back she had wanted a normal life for them for them to be married, have kids, and doing a job they both loved.She wanted all three of them and John to have a normal life it would be a blessing not having to hunt all the time.

 

But it was in the family blood to hunt and slay monsters, ghosts, vampires and other things that went bump in the night she had a feeling they would do this the rest of they're lives.

 

After he gave her a tour of the place, Mary and Dean ate they're food Dean told her about Sam being kidnapped that they were getting leads on where he was and would be able to save him soon Mary insisted on coming with him nothing Dean said was going to change her mind.

 

And that is the first chapter of my new Supernatural fic would love some Kudos and Hits!


	2. The Open Road

Both Mary and Dean loaded Baby up with weapons they needed and were about to hit the open road "We should probably go get some snacks in case we get hungry down the road". She said.

Dean got in the driver's side after he shut the door of the car "Not a bad idea but we can do that after we save Sam I don't want him to be with those Psychos any longer.Dean had used Sam's laptop and checked in with Cas about Sam apparently he had been captured by three people who were a part of Men of Letters.Dean didn't know what kind of people these were but if they didn't find Sam he could die at the hands of them.

"I clearly don't see how you and Sam managed to survive without me and John but I take it you have been through a lot together?"Mary asked looking at her son.

Dean smiled at her "More than you know Mom it has been really tough without you and Dad but somehow we managed to make other times we haven't made it ".he kept on driving ahead.

"I really admire you boys for looking out for each other no matter what even when things haven't always perfect between the two of you.So have you dug up any more info on these Men Of Letters?"

Dean kept his eyes on the road while talking and cleared his throat "Well from what I gather they are Hunters but not quiet like Sam and I.They are what you can say Rogue Hunters.They hunt more than just monsters they also hunt Hunters they have been keeping tabs on Sam and Me for years".

Mary raised an eyebrow "I wonder why they have been keeping tabs on both of you?It doesn't make sense Hunters aren't supposed to hunt each other unless they are deranged themselves".

"They are Deranged, Psychotic, and they practice Black Magic and it makes me worry about Sam even more there is just no telling what kind of evil torture he is going through as we speak we find these people I say we kill them".Dean had a dark look in his eyes.He kept his eyes on the road and Mary agreed with him they had to find these people.


	3. Sam is back

Saving Sam hadn't been an easy task.The men and women of Letters were a group of Hunters gone completely rogue.They claimed they wanted to work for the Winchesters but they had nothing but bad intentions.

They were back at the Bunker along with Mary who was taking care of Sam's Serious injuries after she finished she looked around at her boys "We cannot trust them one bit they are bad news and deal with serious black majic once they got what they wanted, they would probably turn on us".

Castle then just joined them and went over to both Dean and Sam healing both they're injuries "Your mother is right Dean and Sam no working with them it's about as bad as working with Crowley or worse".

Dean sighed as much as he hated to admit both Cas and his Mom were right they simply couldn't trust them "Okay so in the mean time what do we do?"he asks looking at both of them.

"I say we keep laying low and do the cases that we all have been doing and on our own the only outside help we need is Cas you boys know how I feel about working for rogue or bad people and it's not good ".said Mary.

All Sam and Dean could do was just nod they knew better than to say no to they're own mother."Alright Mom we will all participate in the cases and just us".said Sam but he highly doubted they could both keep that promise.

Sam went to bed that evening exhausted he was thrilled to have they're Mom back Marty but something about her seemed different definitely wiser and more protective of them what all had she seen while she was up in heaven?He guessed she would tell them when she was ready.


End file.
